Iknik Blackstone Varrick and Zhu Li Mun
by slightly2optomistic
Summary: In the Water Tribes there's a traditional engagement gift you give to your fiance, and Varrick's from the South at heart…( set at the scene Varrick gives the ring) From Varrick's POV


**Iknik Blackstone Varrick and Zhu Li Mun**

**Disclaimer:** yo ok so I totally don't own legend of korra or any of the characters

**Authors notes: **I love these two and the final stole my heart. I just wanted to pay tribute to a bit of Varrick's history with the engagement necklace, that's all.

**Summary:** In the Water Tribes there's a traditional engagement gift you give to your fiance, and Varrick's from the South at heart…( set at the scene Varrick gives the ring) From Varrick's POV

This is nerve wrecking, his heart was pounding. A few seconds ago he's just heard another spirit vine plasma beam off, no doubt destroying countless citizen's homes and lively hoods. And now what are they going to do? They're about to jump into some unstable hummingbird prototypes, with some untested revamped electrical glove turned metal cutters, to close enough to that colossal mecha monstrosity long enough to cut a hole through pure platinum. All that on top of what he's about to do- nervous doesn't even begin to describe how Varrick is feeling.

Why did Kuvira have to come early, they could've come up with a better plan of attack then, had some official hummingbird suits to use, have a fire nation guard on their side, but no, this is how Kuvira wanted us, unprepared and defenseless. But us being the lucky lunatics we are, we haven't fled the city. No- now we're embarking on a near suicide mission to save the city. Zhu Li had stalled for as long as she could before she was found out. She was putting her life on the line then, my "heartless war machine of an assistant." I was so blind, and now Zhu Li's doing it again, putting her life on the line. We all are, myself included, fighting so hard to keep the city safe, to keep everyone safe...

….So this might not be the most opportune moment but, it may be my last.

"Zhu Li?"

She turns, stunning in the sunlight. "Yes?"

*Gulp* Breather -Varrick- Breath. "There's something I need to do before we take off."

"What is it?"

"I need to-" He gets down on one knee, looking up at her pleadingly, "I need to give you this." He pulls a small rectangular violet box from behind his back. He opens it to reveal a Water Tribe 's made of blue silk ribbon, intricately woven to keep eight jade beads in place, with a white iridescent moonstone in the center with Varrick's ship insignia carved into it.

Wide eyed her hands are cupped to her chest as he continues. "Zhu Li Mun, will you do the thing, for the rest of our lives."

There's a pause, her eyes soften as she looks in to his, smiling she breaths "Yes."

"YES!" Varrick leaps up grin plastered on his face. He picks up Zhu Li in a twirl, they kiss softly, embraced in each other's arms. Once they part Varrick sets Zhu Li back down on her feet, foreheads touching they gaze at each other for a few more seconds, until Zhu Li giggles.

"Varrick the necklace."

"Oh- I ah-" He digs around in his pockets to find which one he'd stuffed it in to hurriedly embrace Zhu Li. "I just-"

She reaches into his jacket front pocket. "You truly are a genious Varrick, if not a little slow." She places the box into his left hand.

"You're the one who said yes." He pulls the necklace out and sets the case down on a near by table, then leaning in to reach around behind her hair to tie the ribbon around the back of her neck he whispers, "You know I'm useless without you…"

He retracts his hands from around the back of her head, placing one on her shoulder another on her cheek. Looking each other in the eyes again she *hmm's*. "I know you are." Kissing again she slides her hands on to his shoulders, slipping them back behind his head to tangle them in his hair. They hold this kiss longer than the first one, savoring the moment, they disentangle themselves from each other carefully.

"I love you Zhu Li Mun."

"I love you too Varrick."

**Author's notes:** After writing this I feel like they really missed out on a chance to so a serious love scene that pays tribute to the water tribe culture Varrick has and so openly displays in the way he dresses but I still love the scene no matter what.


End file.
